


Lake House

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Banter, Beaches, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Stargazing, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, they're probs like seniors in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: “You see that big house over there?”“Yeah.”The house that Dean was pointing to was one on the curved edge of the horizon, sitting above the lake they were looking out on that was alight by only moonlight.“We’re gonna live in that house one day.”





	Lake House

**Author's Note:**

> sO i once went on a date where this guy brought me to a private beach and we just talked and kissed and he picked me up a ton and it was just so. dang. romantic. that i wanted to write a fic about it. originally, the fic was going to be longer, but rn it's 5:20 p.m. and i feel like i'll die if i don't write something 2day so this is short and not too substantial or great but it's out there ok

“You see that big house over there?”

“Yeah.”

The house that Dean was pointing to was one on the curved edge of the horizon, sitting above the lake they were looking out on that was alight by only moonlight.

“We’re gonna live in that house one day.”

Cas glanced over at Dean, and he couldn’t help the little smile that surfaced on his face when he saw the confident, nonchalant facade that had taken over Dean’s face.

It was eight o’clock on a Friday night and Dean and Cas were parked at a private little beach by the edge of the lake. All around the lake were big houses with lights on inside that reflected against the water and the slight waves that lapped at the shore.

They shouldn’t have been there considering it was a private beach, meant for only the rich sort of folks that lived in that area, but Dean had found it when driving around with Cas and he had insisted they stopped. So, now they were simply sitting on the hood of the Impala, looking out at the stars and the surfacing moon, Cas hugging his sweatshirt tight against him in hopes of combating the cold of an upcoming winter.

“Oh yeah? What job will you have that gives you a salary big enough to afford a house like that?” Cas questioned, crossing his arms over his chest and looking out at the house Dean had pointed out.

“Who knows, who cares?” Dean replied simply, leaning over and giving Cas’ shoulder a kiss.

“Well, if you’re gonna get hypothetical, you need to pay attention to detail,” Cas offered, standing up from where he was sitting on the hood of the Impala, walking down the rest of the parking lot and stepping onto the sand of the beach. “Plus, we would have to agree on a house. And what if I want to live in that one?” Cas teased, smiling softly as he pointed out to a different house on the horizon. Cas could see Dean grin under the light of the moon as he stood up and began walking towards Cas.

“Well, you know I can’t deny you anything,” Dean began, walking forwards and slipping his arms around Cas’ waist. Cas smiled, hands sliding up Dean’s arms. “We’ll live in that house then,” Dean said before pressing a lingering kiss to Cas’ lips.

“Do you know how much work it is to live by the water though? Storms are brutal,” Cas mumbled as he pulled away slightly from the kiss.

“We could get through them.”

Dean stole another kiss from Cas.

“We can get through anything together,” Dean told Cas confidently, smiling slightly as he nosed at Cas’ cheek and nuzzled into his neck.

“You’re so cheesy, y’know that?” Cas replied, shivering slightly at the combination of a cool breeze and the tender kisses Dean was placing on Cas’ neck.

“And you absolutely love it,” Dean mumbled into Cas’ neck. “Don’t pretend I don’t know how much you’re swooning internally at the thought of us living in a big house by the lake,” Dean went on. Cas grinned, squirming in Dean’s arms and making a break for it, even though, as the two parted, Cas’ hand slid down Dean’s arm and their fingers intertwined themselves. “And we could go swimming in the summer, have our own private beach. And we could like, have a canoe or something or a boat,” Dean went on as Cas began walking towards the small waves at the edge of the lake, Dean following him, their hands still being held tight together.

“A boat, huh?” Cas questioned, glancing at Dean with a smile before looking back up at the stars that stood out so brightly in contrast to the dark velvet of the night sky.

“Maybe,” Dean hummed. “And we could have a telescope for stargazing like this.”

“Yeah, but stargazing like this is almost nicer than looking through a telescope,” Cas argued as Dean took a few steps forwards to stand next to Cas, their hands still held tight between them.

“Hey, Little Dipper,” Dean mused, his head turned to look the opposite way Cas was looking.

“Where?” Cas questioned. 

Before Cas could turn around, Dean was stepping in front of Cas and leaning down a little, grabbing the backs of his thighs and hefting him up, Cas’ arms flying around Dean as he gave a little yelp.

“What are you doing?” Cas questioned, smiling with a laugh underlying his words.

“Showing you Little Dipper. See?” Dean said, nodding his head towards the constellation, then turning around so Cas could look at it.

“Oh yeah,” Cas replied, smiling as he looked upwards and eyed the constellation. “Jeez, you’re stronger than I thought if you can pick me up,” Cas then mused, looking down at Dean who was grinning.

“Romantic, right?” Dean teased. Cas rolled his eyes but he smiled as Dean let him down low enough so that they could be face to face.

“So romantic,” Cas agreed, feeling a warmth bloom in his stomach when Dean leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to Cas’ lips. It started out chaste, but soon enough, Cas was sliding his arms around Dean’s shoulders, looping them around the back of his neck. Dean’s lips were becoming more persistent and Cas was trying not to smile into a kiss that was suddenly growing very heated.

Cas soon couldn’t help but smile, however, when he felt Dean walking them back to the Impala, slowly setting Cas down on the hood. Dean’s hands found Cas’ waist and Cas pulled Dean down and into the kiss even more, listening to the waves that lapped at the shore in the background, feeling an utter feeling of calm wash over him.

Dean’s kisses always made Cas feel like everything was okay. At least for a few moments.

When Dean pulled away and Cas’ eyes fluttered back open, he looked up at Dean, cheeks pink, partially from the cold likely. His eyes were bright, a sly smile on his lips. Cas couldn’t help but lean forwards and place one last soft kiss to his lips.

“Are we really gonna live in a big house by the lake together?”

Cas’ words were soft, curious.

“We’ll live wherever you want.”

“As long as we’re together.”

Dean smiled, slow and warm, and Cas mirrored it. Dean leaned in for another kiss.

“As long as we’re together."

**Author's Note:**

> not much but tell me what you thought!! i know not too many of you are fans of random short fluff drabbles but i like writing them as kinda like a little exercise just to get the blood flowin ya kno
> 
> thank you for reading though!!! <3


End file.
